The Columbus Children's Hospital (CCH) in Columbus, Ohio proposes with this Grant to conduct multi-disciplinary cancer research in childhood malignancy within the Children's Cancer Study Group (CCSG). CCH will provide leadership within CCSG as Chairmen/Members of the CCSG working committees and provide for leadership and patient entry into Phase I, II, and III studies within CCSG. CCH will seek to provide laboratory support for brain tumor studies requiring drug sensitivity testing. The investigators at CCH will represent the interests of CCSG on the Intergroup Rhabdomyosarcoma Study providing advice on protocol development, treatment, slide review, chart review, and clinical research. Investigators at CCH agree to participate in investigational studies of CCSG in compliance with FDA and NCI guidelines. Appropriate approval by the Columbus Children's Hospital Human Subjects Research Committee and CCH's Investigational Review Board will be obtained. Data will be maintained on an appropriate flow sheet system and in compliance with the protocol guidelines. Future plans will include the continued development of major laboratory research in Hematology/Oncology, which will interface and support the scientific development of protocols in CCSG. The implementation of a bone marrow transplant program at the Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center in collaboration with CCH will be supportive of CCSG investigations. CCH will continue to be a keystone institution in the accrual of patients on study and in the development of innovative cancer treatment protocols for childhood malignancy.